1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetor fuel atomizer and more particularly pertains to atomizing fuel between the carburetor and manifold so as to improve automotive performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various devices and techniques for improving gas mileage rate and operating performance of vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, various devices and techniques for improving gas mileage rate and operating performance of vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,781 a fuel atomizing device for carburetors of internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,541 discloses a carburetor providing a uniformly atomized fuel-air mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,281 discloses a carburetor fuel atomization apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,152 discloses a fuel conservation means for internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,170 discloses a fuel atomizing device for carburetors.
In this respect, the carburetor fuel atomizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of atomizing fuel between the carburetor and manifold so as to improve automotive performance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved carburetor fuel atomizer which can be used to atomize fuel between the carburetor and manifold so as to improve automotive performance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.